Afternoon Catnap
by Tallemy
Summary: Chameleons are the best when it comes to hide and seek, but they always play this game when they shouldn't…


**A/N: Again a small little one-shot about my favourite pairing from Nosei, because why not? I don't really have any comment for this; it's just a small slice-of-life chapter. Still reviews are always welcomed. uvu  
**

Oowashi could never understand perfectly to where the grief could Reon disappear in possibly the most inconvenient times. Okay, he usually tried to hide away from practices at a well secluded area where he could sleep through that hour and a half while the others chased after the ball.

However today they had a different program!

After long entreaty and begging he finally managed to persuade Reon to accompany him for a short shoe-shopping trip. He accounted this as a separate success because it was extremely difficult to make Reon do anything, when it wasn't about his stomach. He finally acknowledged the fact that he needs new shoes too when one of his shoe soles decided to discard all previous ties with its owner and begin a separate life in the middle of the field.

They would have to meet near the main entrance at two o'clock, in local times.

But this date got expired about an hour ago and Reon still didn't intend to make a grandiose appearance. Since then Seiji has been making rounds around the school shouting the chameleon boy's name in a volume what, on more suitable dates, could make the dead get up from their grave. In the end his lungs were near collapsing from tiredness and he was sure that it will give him its letter of termination and severance application. That's what he got for running around, making a fool of himself, but no teammates in sight.

If he still couldn't find Reon then maybe he won't. Plus he had to think about the possibility that his classmates, Ban and Hebimaru escorted him home long time ago and Reon was home already, watching TV and filling his time with sweet idleness. Of course, that Seiji was angry, but it was true that he should have reminded Reon in the morning, just in case.

As his last stop he decided to drop by the clubhouse. He just gets his stuff, drinks something to regain his voice and postpones the day to a date when his chameleon stops playing hide-and-seek and finally deigns to come out of his hiding spot. If he wanted to run on barefoot in the matches, then be it. He won't interfere.

What especially irritated him was the fact that he hated places with too many people where everyone bumped into the other and they stepped on him like he was just a meaningless no one, not the best midfielder of Nosei. The shopping district was in the "most crowded places" category, especially in the afternoon when the tired mass of people slowly went home and tried to shorten the route while taking care of the daily shopping. In addition, his most serious disadvantage was that, despite all negative feelings, shop windows attracted him, like light sources attracted the evening butterflies and he was able to spend half hour by looking into the shop. But there was an exception. When Reon was with him. Then everything went much faster because the boy ran through the destinations and tried to get home as soon as possible. There was no stopping, just a relaxed steady tempo in which everyone had their own happiness. The only stumbling block in their joy was a panda-like boy named Ban Takeo, who tried to sabotage the couple's relationship in every possible way. More or less the whole team knew about their relationship, despite the fact that they never made any grand announcement. It was true that the team could have been the human cast of the Book of The Jungle, but they weren't necessary stupid as animals. Simple, yes, but not stupid.

Their happiness was only a thorn in Ban's eyes, because obviously Reon spent less time with him. For this reason he growled at Oowashi as a male cat who tried to protect his territory and took advantage of every opportunity to make the boy's life a living nightmare. Even after Reon talked with him about this…

Their club house stood in the shadiest place of the school and if the main building didn't provide enough shadow the trees almost fully grasped away every drop of sunlight from the other side. Even now, in the afternoon there was just enough light that he could see the other side of the room. He decided to abstain from deep breaths considering that the others liked to forget about letting fresh air into the clubroom.

He sullenly walked towards the old bathroom, but two shoes on the couch successfully diverted him from his route. After a closer look he saw that two foot, and a whole person belonged to them, who was asleep, like he didn't have anything to do in the world. The couch was originally designed that even three bigger man could comfortable sat on it, given that the team had plenty of these characters, like Gori or Ushio. Yet Reon managed to conquer everything without leaving an inch of free space.

His legs were at the other end, while his right hand grazed the floor at the side and the other occupied the remaining space over his head. A wide smile crept over his face at the sight of the

impossible position. Adorable. He must be tired from doing nothing all day…

However, there was no escape. Even though he could watch this until Judgment Day, he had to wake up Reon, no matter how much it hurt, if they wanted to get there before the closing hour.

At first he wanted to gently shake the boy by his shoulders to bring him back to reality, but a sudden idea came to him which Seiji found thousand times better. Although this required much more courage from his side. The harsher edition made a last round in his mind, when he remembered what happened at their very first kiss. He managed to frighten Reon and after that his jaw was numb for at least a week. He had some kind of hidden power when he started to panic. Seiji was scared that if he wakes up Reon it will had painful consequences. At least a bloody nose or a very fashionable black eye. In contrast, he had a natural right for "good morning" kisses, it was time for using it.

After he prepared his mind, Seiji carefully bent over the couch while he supported his weight with a hand on the furniture, being careful not to head-butt Reon and tried to press a quick kiss on the lips. But at the sudden touch two arms wrapped around his neck and kept him there, making it impossible to escape. He felt incredibly stupid when Reon pulled him even closer and returned the kiss.

"I had no idea that you can be this sneaky" He murmured in a sleepy voice still hanging from Oowashi's neck. Maybe he was a deep sleeper and even a war could break out beside him, but he woke up to even the slightest touches. Kisses made no difference. In fact… "We still have time, right?" He asked as he pushed himself into a sitting position with his feet.

"W-well the man who was hanged up at two o'clock is already deep under the ground" Oowashi said uneasily from the surprise. His face was red as a child's who was caught stealing from the cookie jar.

Unfortunately once again he tried to flee, but Reon pulled him back without having to move an inch from the couch and persuaded Seiji to join him. At first they looked really clumsily, mainly because Seiji constantly whined about switching places. Reon didn't understand his problem, but somehow he wasn't interested in the boy's prideful personality.

"Not so fast." Reon said to Seiji as he hugged him tightly from behind, who still eagerly tried to get up.

"Reon, you know that we have to go! And we are in the clubhouse! What if someone sees us together?"

"When does this shop close?" Reon asked Seiji as he put his chin on the boy's shoulder. "And I don't care where we are. I bet everyone knows already so don't be such a chicken."

"What?! I'm not! "

"Yes you are." He smiled. "So when?"

"Six o'clock."

Seiji only realized it later that he should have said a few hours earlier time, but then Reon shifted beneath him in a comfortable position to continue his little afternoon nap, now with an unlucky Oowashi.

"Then we still have plenty of time left." he said and even though Oowashi couldn't see, he felt a smile in his voice. It's done. They stuck here.

"But watch the time. I don't want to get home tomorrow." he said defeated, while Reon just hummed contentedly.

It seemed that this dream disease was contagious. He could feel the as the other's breathing became more evenly and slowly he started to yawn too.

Well he could give it one afternoon, but tomorrow he will go with Reon to the shopping district even if he has to use a wheelbarrow for it.


End file.
